I Hate You
by wicked-game19
Summary: How can you hate someone so much and at the same time want to keep him at your side forever? Well that was definitely the most appropriate way to describe the relationship between Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes. Two people driven by the same passion and never ending detest they had for one another. Time for their much needed confrontation has arrived. AU/AH.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It has been one year. One year and a half since the last time she had seen him and still with one look from him her heart stopped. One simple polite touch of formal pleasantries sent chills to her body. The tension, the room was electrified by it.

Have you ever heard of soul mates? A story about two people who can't help, but to be drawn to each other?

Well this is what this story was about from the start. Two people that were too different and simultaneously the same stubborn, headstrong and crazy like fuck people.

This is a story about a man and a woman that their journey began from hate to lust from lust to love and all over again. Is it possible to want to rip a person's head out and at the same time to chain him to your bed and never let him go?

That was definitely what he felt about her.

Oh correction: that was what he felt about her until that bloke made his entrance in that bar that fucking night and put his disgusting hands around her. Hate? No. Anger? No. It was more about rage and loath at that point. Pure jealousy, the source of that feeling was for now unexplainable even to him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's** **note:** I am extremely sorry for taking this long to update. My only reason is lack of inspiration and time since I have my exams on college this month and things have been pretty hectic. Anyway, enjoy reading.

Chapter 1

_He slammed her in the shower wall and started kissing her jaw, possessively, greedily. He lowered his mouth down her neck and sucked hard at the delicate skin, like a starved man, all the while thrusting deep and hard inside her._

_Her fingers threading to his wet curls and her feet wrapped around him, pushing him deeper – like he had any another choice –''Klaus''- she moaned his name again and again._

''_Mine'' he growled as he nuzzled her neck and picked up speed, pounding into her faster in long punishing moves. '' Say it, Caroline'', he grumbled as he slowed his tempo on purpose._

''_Yours, only yours'' She whispered desperate for her much needed release. Her core trapped him deep in her and she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He picked up speed again and she could feel his release coming alongside with hers as his cock dilated._

''_Never forget that'', he said as he pumped into her in a frenzied way, the hand that was not supporting her weight came to her face, caressing it, as he gazed in her eyes adoringly, something very rare for him, to put his walls down around her that is._

_She crushed her lips down to his as he continued slamming into her, his balls making slapping sounds as they came to contact with her sensitive flesh. He continued thrusting into her, waiting for her to come before he let his own pleasure take over, getting hard all over again as he saw her lust filled eyes and right when she was about to come-_

The damned alarm started ringing like crazy in her bedside. Stretching her hand to stop the cursed thing, that Bonnie had once again programmed to buzz 20 minutes before it should, Caroline reluctantly made her way to the bathroom.

Splashing some water to her face, she braced herself in the sink, questioning what the hell did just happen. Again, for the third time this week.

'' Snap yourself out of it Caroline. You are a strong, independent woman. You have to forget all about that stupid arrogant bastard''-no pun intended.

She stepped in the shower and started washing herself, trying to clean her thoughts and soul from her dirty dreams. As she bathed, her hands followed the same path his calloused fingers had touched and she felt her mind wandering into dark and forbidden places. Thank God her phone started ringing before she could venture in her thoughts anymore.

Picking a towel and stepping out of the shower she made her way to pick up her phone.

''I don't know what I have done and you hate me so Bonnie Bennet, but for God's sake stop harassing my alarm. I need that sleep you know.'' She said as she opened her walk in closet to pick her outfit for the day.

'' You know that if it wasn't for me and my ''harassment'' as you call it, although I prefer the term ''taking care of you', you would be fired by now Care. We are both aware of your sleeping habits.''

''I am perfectly capable of waking up on my own, mom, thank you very much. Are you going to meet me and Katherine for lunch after work?''

'' Yeah, I have to go and make first some arrangements with my new assistant, but after that I will be there. At Matt's right?''

''Yup, see you there B. Have a nice day'' After hanging up, she opted for her beige skinny jeans, combined with a white top with thin shoulder straps and adorned with red flowers. Wearing her silver hoop earrings and a silver bangle bracelet.

Curling her hair to perfection and putting some light eye makeup and her favorite cherry lipstick she grabbed her nude classic heels, took her brown ferre handbag and headed for the door.

After hailing a cab and spending approximately 34 minutes trapped to the traffic she finally arrived at the radio station to start her shift.

Caroline, in the age of 25 had managed to find a job to one of the most successful and big radio stations of Chicago. Now a year after she had her own broadcast.

Waving to her boss, Alaric Saltzman she walked in the broadcast room where her sound designer and a good friend since college, Lexi Branson, has put everything to place and was ready to start their daily radiocast.

'' Good morning girl, how are you?''

''Great Lex. What's up? ''

''You are lying. Why are you lying?''

'' Lexi you are being paranoid. I am perfectly fine.''

''No you are not. Your eyes do that thing when you are lying. Don't try to fool me Care bear. I have taught you all the tricks.''

''I am honestly fine. Drop it. Can we start please?'' Sitting on her chair and arranging her papers and play lists, she prepared herself to put another show for the world.

The truth is that Caroline loved her job, she truly did. She have come across a long way to be where she was today, trying to find what was really her dream job, her ambitions and expectations. Truth to be told she was a girl with a load of insecurities in her back, but she still managed to put on a bright smile and continue.

The problem was that for some time now all of it seemed too forced. She was not as eager in comparison with her old self. Yes she had managed to grow up and respect herself and her life choices leaving her past mistakes and fears almost completely behind. Almost being the key word, but still something seemed to be missing. She had everything she ever wanted, her own broadcast, friends that respected and supported her, a loving boyfriend, but every single day everything seemed more futile. Like a constant struggle. And so every bright smile, every laugh seemed to be a façade that was weighting hard on her soul.

''What did you say?''

''I said we are airing in five. Are you sure you are okay?''

''Yes, just tired. Hit me''

''And on three, two, one, we are on'' Lexi said as the ''on air'' sign lighted up.

'' Good morning Chicago. I am Caroline Forbes and I will be with you for the next two hours. You can send any requests and message me on our e-mail. Of we go with yesterday's song requests. Sweet child of mine by Guns N' Roses is on and Closer by Kings of Leon is following''

After a two hour show filled with music requests and the daily news update, her shift was over and she made her way toward Matt's were she was meeting the girls for lunch.

* * *

At the other side of town and specifically on Chicago's national airport a certain dimple blond haired man with a five o'clock scuff and an accent that could make any female faint made his way to take his luggage.

Klaus Mikaelson was a successful businessman at his early thirties with his own shipping company. He and his siblings had managed to build a good name for them at the market and their company kept going upward on the stock exchange.

Taking his luggage he grabbed a taxi and headed toward his house downtown. Their company's base was on New Orleans, but after a new deal he had accomplished he would be transferred to Chicago, his city, for an unspecified amount of time.

Dialing the only number he knew by heart, he waited for the receiving end of the call to pick up. After two seconds he heard the voice of his only true friend.

''Stefan mate, you were supposed to be at the airport to pick me up. You are lucky I am not as half as demanding as my sister is''

'' Please Klaus most of the times you are worse than her. Something was up at the paper office and I couldn't make it. I believe though that you are potent enough to make it to your apartment without my help.''

''It's called a flat, firstly. And secondly you and I both know what are the odds of you doing some actual work with my sister working on the same building as you. ''

''Whatever, British high class ass with your flats. I will meet you at Matt's in two hours for my lunch break. Don't you dare be late. The publisher is pushing hard for the next article and I have no time to wait for you.''

''I see Rebekah's attitude have started to rub off to you. I will meet you there mate. No need to be dramatic''.

* * *

''What do you mean he is coming back?'' Caroline squeaked nearly falling of her chair.

''I mean that Elijah told me that he will be in town for some business. What got you all hot and bothered? The fact that he is going to be here doesn't mean that you have to meet him. Unless you want to?'' Katherine said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

''Oh please Kat. That repulsing attraction I had for him is over. Besides I have Tyler now''.

''Okay now I have to jump into conversation. Care we all know that you are not happy with Tyler. He barely satisfies your needs anymore.''

''Bonnie! I thought you were on my side on this one. I am perfectly happy with Tyler. He loves me and I- I love him too.''

''Ok lady, first of all I am going to ignore the pause you needed to say that you love him back. Secondly no one said that you don't have feelings for him. But are you in love with him? Do you feel the sizzling tension when he is kissing you? Does your skin burn when he touches you? I don't think so, babe. Klaus on the other hand would be perfectly capable of making you feel weak on your knees.''

''Yeah Katherine, we got the picture. Just because your Mikaelson is capable of doing all those things to you doesn't mean that Klaus is too. He could be impotent for all we know.''

''Really Caroline? Really?! You mean to tell us that you don't like him? That you don't want to do him? Who are you trying to convince? Us or yourself? Because the tension when you are together says otherwise!''

''Bonnie I haven't see him in almost two years. Whatever was there is gone. Besides I don't think it was mutual.''

''Well maybe you will have the chance to find out'' Katherine said as the door bell that symbolized the entrance of another customer chimed in.

''What are you talking about? I don't want to see him again. And I won't. End of discussion. I hate this arrogant bastard, you know that. I want to choke him to death. See his body rot in hell. I want-''

''Yeah Hannibal we got the idea. You are completely indifferent towards him. It doesn't matter if you want to or not, cause the guy just walked in with Stefan. It looks to me like fate wants to tell you something. And what better opportunity than now that Tyler is out of town?'

* * *

So what did you think? Good, bad? If you could drop me a line I would be grateful to you. English isn't my native tongue and I don't have any beta for now so sorry for any mistakes you may have found.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chicago. Oh how much he had missed this city. Everything from the holes in the pavement to the headlights in the streets felt like coming home. He knew every single pub, every single narrow street like the back of his hand. His city indeed.

There was one in particular reason behind his love for Chicago. It was his sanctuary, the symbol of his freedom and independence. In the age of 23 –right after he finished his studies in naval architecture, following the steps of Mikael, in UCL- he packed his things and kissed goodbye the dreary London and his tormenting ''father''. He have had enough scars in his back and soul to last him a lifetime, he didn't need more.

He came to Chicago to find Elijah, who was studying at the time finances. With the support of his brother he began studying for his master in the University booth school of business.

During his college years he had met the Salvatore brothers. Damon Salvatore was a classmate of his and now one of his best colleagues and through him he had met his best friend, Stefan, a broody Italian journalist who these days called himself a writer. Go figure.

Two years later Kol and Rebekah joined him in Illinois. His little sister immediately took an interest in fashion journalism and Stefan, not necessarily in the same order. Let's just say that her job wasn't the only thing that put a dreamy smile on her face every morning.

Kol, well Kol was Kol. He didn't actually need any description, his name – if you had the_ luck_ to meet him- was everything someone needed to know. When Klaus graduated from college he and his older brother started a ship building company, that –thank god- caught the attention of the most rebellious Mikaelson of them all who finally founded something else to spend his time with, except chasing ladies, of course.

His train of thought was interrupted by the taxi driver who so distinctly coughed. '' Sir we are here ''.

''Keep the change'' he barked after throwing some bills to the taxi driver and grabbing his luggage.

God he was exhausted. Yesterday night he hadn't have any sleep. Actually he hadn't got any decent sleep for a week now. After he found out that he would have to move back to Chicago his thoughts and dreams were haunted once again by a particular blonde devil that drove him absolutely mad. Although he thought he had left behind his strange and unwanted attraction towards her she still occupied his thoughts every other day, despite his general detest for the woman. Truth to be told, no matter how much he wanted her, he would prefer to stop thinking about the striking beauty for the sake of his sanity.

Every night she would torture him. His mind would go wild with images of them in compromising positions. His dreams would be haunted by the things he wanted to do to her. He would stroke himself fantasizing about her on her knees touching him in all intimate ways with her delicate hands. Everything about her enchanted him.

Caroline Forbes, he was _fortunate_ enough to meet her. The feisty bombshell happened to be best friends with Stefan since diapers. Born and raised in Mystic Falls Virginia she was a firecracker with the wit and nerve that could send you to jail for murder.

They always had a rocky relationship. The only reason they were almost ''pleasant'' with each other, almost being the key word here-meaning they were barely restraining themselves from tearing each other's eyes-, was for the sake of their common friends. That was it, or so he thought.

After he left for New Orleans he had caught himself thinking about her more than he was willing to admit.

He was more often than not comparing every woman he met and bedded with her and suffices it to say, no one held a candle to her. She was strong, passionate and honest and with a face that left you gasping for air she was almost impossible to forget. Still he couldn't for the life of him understand or stand her. She was so bloody stubborn that he seriously considered that she was going against everything he said for the sole purpose of her entertainment.

And God those legs. They seemed to be there just to tease him. He had countless dreams of those mile long legs being wrapped around him, urging him on.

Dropping his keys to the kitchen counter, he headed towards the bathroom. He needed a wakeup call. A very cold, one that is, if he wanted to be able to function for the rest of the day without having the blonde ban of his existence plunging his mind.

* * *

'' Mr. Salvatore your fiancé is here. Should I tell her to come in?'' the voice of Stefan's secretary broke through his office through the speaker phone. Before he even had the chance to answer though a familiar tornado of blonde hair barged into his office.

''I don't need announcement Anna.'' Rebekah barked as she made her way to peck Stefan's lip.

''Mr. Salvatore?'' Anna spoke now through the threshold.

''It's alright Anna. You can take your break for lunch now.'' Anna smiled and nodded as she exited the office.

''You don't have to be mean Bekah. The girl is only doing her job''

''Oh sorry. I wasn't aware that her drooling all over the floor was on her job description.'' Rebekah said as she pouted, adjusting his tie.

''Rebekah you are being paranoid yet again. The poor girl only tries to be polite. Stop scaring everyone.''

''I am not scary. I just mark my territory''

''Oh and I am your territory Becks?''

''You damn well are. And claim you I will.''

''Are you now? Who would have thought.''

Rebekah just smirked, taking slow seductive steps towards his chair. Climbing on his lap she started kissing his jaw, nibbling at his neck, scratching his shoulders blades through fabric. All the while small grunts and groans of pleasure left Stefan's mouth. With the work on his office it had been far too long since the last time he had appreciated his beautiful fiancé. A week to be specific, far too long indeed.

Cupping her ass in his big calloused hands and biting at her bottom lip he picked her up and placed her on top of his desk. A fetish they both had. Though his imagination would not be fulfilled, as they got interrupted by his stupid phone.

''Salvatore I am heading off towards your office. I will be there in about 15 minutes, if my poor luck wills it. I have forgotten how hectic Chicago is.''

''Err yeah, yeah. Ok .Fine'' He spluttered making grunts of protests as Rebekah started rubbing his very evident erection.

''Stefan am I interrupting something mate?'' Klaus' voice adopted an all too familiar amused and teasing tone.

Stefan could practically see his stupid smirk over the phone. ''No, not at all. Everything is fine. Great. Meet you in a while. Bye now.'' Stefan ended the call hastily, trying in poor attempts to stop Rebekah from grinding herself to his shaft.

''That was your brother. He is coming over for lunch'' He whispered with a sigh. Immediately regretting mentioning it as Rebekah reacted in her usual manner.

''Nik? That arse came back and didn't even think to let me know?!'' Rebekah spat locking her jaw and narrowing her eyes to her well know mean girl stare. A stare that could make anyone in the receiving end of it to piss themselves, literally. A family treat, let's say.

''Relax Rebekah. He was probably too tired to call'' He tried to excuse his friend.

''Bullshit. He is just a selfish bastard that remembers his little sister whenever he wants a favor''.

''Don't be overdramatic Bekah. Not now that you were so relaxed and ready.''

''Oh I am ready. Ready to scratch his eyeballs out of his sockets.''

''Well I have a different kind of idea for you to kill the tension on your beautiful hands. It revolves around scratching too, if you are so dead set on it.'' He said, sprawling her on her back and kissing her neck under her small whimpers of appreciation.

* * *

After a short make out session with his girl Stefan met Klaus on the lobby downstairs. After sharing a short brotherly hug they started walking towards Matt's bar which was just three blocks away from where the firm Stefan was working at was located. They haven't seen each other close to six months, Klaus was possibly chained in responsibilities to New Orleans and was unable to visit while Stefan has been drowning in paper work trying to jungle through the articles for the newspaper and his upcoming book.

''So how have you been mate? How are things with Rebekah and the wedding arrangements?''

'' She is driving me nuts. I should have figure, she is your sister after all. And although she keeps asking for you I would advise you to avoid her for a while''

''And why is that?''

''I might have let it slip up that you are back'' Stefan grunted.

''Why on heavens name would you assign my murder?'' Klaus groaned. ''Even if I try to avoid her she won't let it be. You know her. She is probably going to throw a mini temper tantrum until I buy her off with something expensive and a dinner.''

''Which will probably will be combined with inquisitive questions about your love life.''

''Well this is a section unknown to me. My sex life on the other hand…'' He said in a suggestive manner.

''Oh spare me the details.'' Stefan cringed.

''So how has everyone been? I haven't seen the gang for a while?'' He asked changing the subject. Well the truth is that he was particularly interested at one specific person but he wouldn't admit that even to himself let alone Stefan. He didn't dear say it aloud. Saying at loud would make it real.

''Don't you mean how Caroline has been? You can't fool me Nik. '' Stefan said forming a knowing smile. Out of all their friends his was the only one to read through the lines of Klaus' and Caroline's fights. It wasn't that hard actually given the sizzling tension every time they were together in a room. It was clear as a day that they wanted to jump each other's bones, – when they weren't trying to intimidate each other- at least it was to him. It just seemed that no one else had picked up on it. Maybe not even the directly interested parties.

''Please Salvatore I couldn't care less about** your **friend'' he said avoiding making eye contact.

'' Either way she has been good. She is working a lot to the radio station. She met somebody you know.'' Stefan teased trying to get a rise out of his friend.

''Oh? She found someone that could tolerate her?'' He had suspected as such, he wasn't an idiot. The girl, aside her unbearable stubbornness and her charming double persona that emerged whenever he was there, was absolutely ravishing with a mind sharp as a knife and every guy with eyes could see that. No matter, his shoulders still tensed and he gritted his teeth. He couldn't help but boil in hot anger and jealousy. The thought of another man touching that creamy skin...It was one thing to make assumptions and a different thing entirely to actually hear them being confirmed.

''Well it appears as such. They are pretty serious'' Stefan continued pushing him while entering the grill. Klaus hot on his trail clenching and unclenching his fists with a murderous look set on. Remember the family trait we were talking about? Here is your proof.'' I feel bad for the poor lad.''

''You shouldn't be. It keeps Caroline's mood changes kept at bay. You can practically see her glowing. Like now for example.''

''What do you mean?''

''If it isn't poor luck. It appears we just stumbled upon your favorite person it the whole wide world'' Stefan sniggered nodding his head towards a table where Klaus could see clearly the back of the infamous blonde. Right beside her his brother's wife Katherine. An amused grin set on as she glanced towards them, beckoning them with a perfect manicured finger.

''What are you doing?!'' Caroline screeched.

''What does it seem like I'm doing?'' Katherine said smirking.

''Don't you dare Katherine!'' Caroline said narrowing her eyes at her supposed friend.

''It's too late now Care. They have already seen us'' she said with a sinister smile. Oh she knew that look. She was fucked

Before he could make even a noise or form a coherent thought he reluctantly followed Stefan who was already greeting the girls.

''Ladies'' Stefan said before pulling Caroline to a hug and kissing Katherine's and Bonnie's cheeks. He glanced at Klaus who was rooted at his spot.

He stayed motionless in front of them, unable to tear his eyes of the torturous blonde that kept him awake at nights. His lips dry with words he could not verbalize. Thoughts as how much he had missed her. Missed seeing her bright azure blue eyes that tormented him night and day. The biting of her lips that had him constantly on his toes. Eager to bite that red plump lip, always teasing him. She was truly beautiful. Bewitching. So much, no sketch of his could do her justice.

She felt lost. Lost in the deep seas of his eyes. She felt as there was no place to hide. Like he was reading her thoughts, unraveled her soul. He looked at her, like he wanted to devour her.

When it came to Caroline he always had this unwanted and lethal desire to touch her. Like a month to a flame, he felt drawn to her. Yet he always managed to distract himself from doing it, walking away from the temptation. He just knew that the feeling of her skin on his would burn him. It was always like this, him wanting to touch something he shouldn't and now it was his heart at fault with its stupid attachment to her big expressive sky blue eyes.

_Caroline,_ he inwardly snorted at the meaning of the name. Strong? She sure as hell was, but in complete antithesis with her name she didn't bring him any joy. Only torment. Like a predator, she should have a far more matching name. One that would forewarn its prey for its impending downfall.

She licked her lips igniting a sharp intake of breath from him.

Here is the thing they have in common. of what love may mean for their case. Because they know, with a huge weight of damnation hanging upon them, that if they let go, if they surrender in that feeling there will be no going back for neither of them. The ''if'' that is their history dangles itself before their eyes like a tempting heaven every time they meet, but neither of them has the strength to reach and grab it. And that is because everything they do, they do it with so much intensity that they are scared of losing themselves in one another. They are scared of the seduction, the game of push and pull they play since they don't know how else to reach the other. The hell that is their lust. The temptation that chases them no matter how much they run from each other. They are magnets bound together by something they can't control.

She was his sin and vice versa.

Caroline felt as though they were the only ones in the room. The air had vanished making it impossible to breath. Long forgotten feelings and desire, ones that she thought that were long buried deep down were coming back on full force. Every single nerve of her body was on alert. Her mind on overdrive with thoughts of him that reemerged to the surface. If fear of never being good enough, never being the one had a body, it would be hers. She felt as though she would drown . His presence leaving her breathless.

After realizing how much time she had spend looking at him, she found it within herself to break the moment. Not wanting to confirm Katherine's and Bonnie's speculations. '' Did you forget your manners Mikaelson? It's rude to stare. I thought you were more polished'' Caroline bite out. Feeling a lump forming on her throat. Looking too long at his piercing eyes always made her feel weak on the knees.

Snapping out of his trance from her much expected bitchy come back he smirked. ''Love my manners are reserved only for ladies that tend to deserve it. Especially the ones that share my bed. I didn't know that you were interested, though I guess we could work something out.''

And so it begins. Katherine thought as she took a glance towards her friend who was possibly seething with anger. ''And what about us Nik? Don't we deserve a hug?'' she pouted at her brother in law, trying to avoid any possible confrontation between her two friends.

''You hold a special place to my heart Kat. You know it.'' He said kissing her cheek. '' Bonnie is nice seeing you again.'' He nodded to her. They never really were friends, just pleasant acquaintances

''Likewise'' she smiled.

''Nik how long are you going to stay? You have been terribly missed.'' Katherine pouted some more. She was one of Klaus' first genuine friends. They went way back. They shared a bond of brother and sister, much to Rebekah's dismay. Their friendship was actually what brought her and his brother together in the first place. She and Elijah hit it off pretty quickly after they met. Their love and chemistry undeniable.

''Speak for yourself.'' Caroline muttered under her breath, earning a hard glare from Stefan. What? She was perfectly comfortable and able to keep her feelings at bay when he was miles away. She didn't need him to turn her world upside down again with lingering thoughts and heartbreaking stares and doubts. Her life was perfect as it was. She was in control. She wasn't ready to give that up.

Completely ignoring her Klaus smiled at Kat before adding. ''Well it's expected for me to stay at least for a year. We will see from there on.''

''Wonderful'' Caroline snapped.

Katherine's attempts to loosen the atmosphere fell flat after that remark. You could practically cut the tension with a knife after Klaus' eyes made contact with Caroline's.

''I am certainly glad, you feel that way sweetheart. I will make it my mission to spend as much time with you as possible.'' He sneered. The things he could to that infuriating woman. His longing to grab her and kiss her senseless battling with his constant need to choke her to death.

She hissed at him like a snake. Caroline was this close to stab him with a fork, before Stefan chimed in.

''Well we will leave you ladies to your conversation'' he said looking at the three women. ''I get together is already in order. Wait a call soon.'' He said looking pointedly at Caroline, kissing her cheek and waving at Kat and Bonnie, before practically dragging Klaus away from the table and Caroline.

''Well that went well'' Bonnie commented.


End file.
